apparences
by hihi-chan
Summary: Aya une belle jeune femme apparait un jour dans une ville où elle travaillera comme "courtisane". Mais qui est elle vraiment? c'est ma toute première fic sur WK alors soyez indulgents
1. Default Chapter

A l'époque où les samouraïs régnaient encore en maître sur le Japon...

Une jeune femme d'une rare beauté s'avança vers cet établissement dont les rumeurs étaient moins qu'élogieuses : le Koneko no Sumue.

Pourtant c'était d'un pas décidé qu'elle y pénétra.

Ses longs cheveux d'un rouge sanglant contrastaient avec cette peau pale à la couleur de l'ivoire dont un kimono de soie blanc laissait suggérer les contours harmonieux.

Sur son passage, les gens ne cessaient de chuchoter. En premier les hommes... puis les femmes...

Pourtant la jeune femme ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention.

- J'aimerais voir la gérante de ces lieux, demanda t elle d'une voix froide et sensuelle à une jeune femme vêtue d'un kimono orange.

Cette dernière la scruta de la tête aux pieds. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait éveillé en elle un sentiment d'envi voir de jalousie. Mais que lui importait. Elle ne prêtait guère attention à des sentiments aussi futiles que ces derniers. Elle était venue dans ce lieu « sordide » dans un but bien précis.

Une vieille dame à peine plus haute que trois pommes apparut le sourire aux lèvres. A la différence des autres femmes de cet établissement toute vêtue d'un kimono de couleur chatoyant qui s'étaient pressées autour d'elle comme des harpies, la régente portait un kimono tout simple d'un gris délavé.

- Je suis la gérante, lui déclara t elle, toujours un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Je désirerais travailler ici si vous recherchez une personne.

- Oh oh oh quelle bonne idée ! Je suis sure qu'une jeune femme telle que vous ferait sensation ici. Ken !

Un jeune garçon de 16 ans environ approcha à l'appel de son nom. Il était très banal. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une longue queue comme le faisait la plupart des jeunes hommes de l'époque. Cependant son regard chaud empreint de tant de malice mais aussi d'une chose indéfinissable attira l'attention de la nouvelle arrivante.

- Ken, veux tu bien conduire ... Où avais je la tête, je ne vous ai même pas demander votre nom.

- Aya.

- Orchidée vous irait tellement mieux. Ce sera votre nom de scène, déclara t elle sans même lui laisser le temps d'approuver ou non.

Et elle s en alla de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée.

- Momo chan peut parfois être très déroutante. Mais c'est une charmante vieille dame. Elle prend soin de tout le monde, même si c'est parfois un peu difficile. Mai neechan dit qu'elle est notre « maman » et l'appelle Kaasan... Ah oui, toutes les personnes travaillant au Koneko No Sumue est appelé une « sœur », cela donne l'impression d'appartenir à une grande famille.

Apparemment ce jeune garçon était pour le moins bavard mais paraissait être avec la gérante les deux personnes les plus amicales de l'établissement.


	2. 2

L'arrivée d'Aya n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux des habitués des lieux.

Sa voix grave et profonde faisait ressortir des émotions qu'aucune autre sœur n'avait su susciter. Sa grâce naturelle rendait chacun des ses mouvements plus enchanteurs aux yeux des clients. Il était clair que les hommes la désiraient rien qu'au regard avide qu'ils lui adressaient. Cependant cela ne la perturba pas pour le moins du monde.

- L'arrivée de cette beauté va redonner un nouveau souffle au Koneko no Sumue.

- Youji sama! Cela signifie t il que vous vous êtes lassé de nous ? bouda Mai chan.

- Jamais n oserais je avoir de telle pensée devant d'aussi charmantes jeunes femmes. C'est pour dire, si on me demandait laquelle est la plus belle, j'en serais incapable, déclara t il avant d'éclater de rire.

Youji avait toujours le bon mot pour flatter l'ego des femmes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était lui-même proclamer leur « dieux » vivant.

Youji était contrairement à ce qu'il semblait, le plus fin limier de la police de la région. Son air nonchalant et son habitude à visiter des lieux peu « fréquentables » auraient pu compromettre sa carrière mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. On soupçonnait que les relations qu'il entretenait avec la fille du haut commissaire, y étaient pour quelque chose.

Sans oublier, son physique plus qu'avantageux... une crinière d'un blond peu naturel, un sourire charmeur à chaque instant de la journée et enfin des yeux d'un vert émeraude peu commun pour des japonais.

Aya contrairement aux autres sœurs ne se mêlait jamais aux clients, privilège qu'elle acquit rapidement grâce à sa popularité. En revanche, elle participait au salon privé. Si un client acceptait de payer le prix fort, il bénéficiait du privilège de l'entendre chanter ou la voir danser, une sorte de tête à tête où pourtant le sexe était interdit ou du moins dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Momo san voulait que le Koneko resta un lieu respectable.

Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

Il s'agissait de M. Isheba, un des proches du gouverneur Takatori, un homme d'un certain âge dont la corpulence témoignait de sa richesse.

- Magnifique...

L'homme approcha ses gros doigts graisseux vers le visage fin de Aya. Pourtant elle ne scilla pas une seule fois.

Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte avant de s'ouvrir.

C'était Ken. Il était vêtu d'un kimono pour homme d'un bleu discret portant le nom de l'établissement.

- Le thé, monsieur.

Le regard qu'il adressa à Aya était bien plus qu'explicite. Celle-ci se leva et s'excusa auprès de son client avant de suivre Ken.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin isolé, Ken explosa.

- Aya ! Comment peux tu faire ça !!!!

- C'est un client.

- Ca ne signifie pas que tu dois le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut !!! Si je n'étais pas intervenu qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire !!!

- Cela ne regarde pas un gamin.

- Bien sur que si ! Je suis ici responsable de la sécurité de chacune de vous !

Ken ne savait comment réagir face au calme d'Aya. Faire éclater sa rage ne servait décidément à rien !

Il sortit alors de sa poche des graines rouges.

- La prochaine fois, si tu as un problème avec un client, il te suffira de jeter une graine par la fenêtre. En fonction de la couleur, je saurais où te trouver.

Aya retourna auprès de son client.

- Excusez moi de vous avoir fait attendre.

- C'est bien connu les belles femmes aiment à se faire désirer... et j'avoue que j'ai la un très beau specimen, peut être le plus beau depuis la mort de Hime... Qui sait peut être qu'un de ses clients s'est lassé de l'attendre.

Son sourire était lourd de sous entendu. Etait il aussi un de ses hommes à toujours obtenir en temps et en heure ce qu'il désirait ?

Ken était resté sous la fenêtre de Aya attendant de voir une des graines rouges.

- Inquiet, mon petit Kenken.

- Youji ! combien de fois devrais je te dire que je déteste quand tu m'appelles par ce surnom !

- Hahahaha ! Pourtant tu ne dis rien quand ce sont tes sœurs !

Ken se mit à rougir. Youji adorait taquiner le pauvre garçon surtout du fait qu'il réagissait au quart de tour.

- Tu veux sans doute que j'utilise une voix sensuelle lorsque je prononce ton petit nom.

Il s'était approché dangereusement de Ken pour lui souffler cette dernière remarque au creux de son oreille d'une voix langoureuse.

- Pervers !!!!!!! s'écria Ken alors que Youji s'éloignait de lui dans un fou rire.

M. Isheba avait quitté Aya lui promettant de revenir la voir très prochainement.

- M. Isheba est un très bon client du Koneko. Je pense que tu lui as plu. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu d'ailleurs. Il est encore plus gros qu'autrefois, sans doute à force de rester à ne rien faire.

Aya ne prêta guère attention au blond.

- Attends Aya, si tu ne succombes pas à mes charmes, ca va paraître suspect.

- Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent.

- J'oubliais qu'on te surnommait aussi le « cœur de glace »... ironisa t il.

- Si tu n as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je m'en vais.

Youji resta seul à l'entrée du Koneko.

- Si Aya n'était pas aussi à couper le souffle, depuis longtemps je lui aurais fait ravaler ses paroles...


	3. 3

Momo san était en train d'arroser tranquillement les fleurs.

- C'est mon endroit favori.

- Qui est Hime, Momo san ? demanda de sa voix profonde et froide, Aya.

- Hime…

Momo san parut pendant un instant surprise par la question.

- Mon ange gardien…. Savez vous mon enfant, que cet endroit était autrefois une pension pour jeunes filles nobles rejetées par leur famille pour des raisons diverses dont la majeure était le refus de se plier à la volonté paternelle. Mon mari travaillait sans relâche pour subvenir à nos besoins bien que leurs parents nous aient versés une sorte de compensation pour prendre soin de leur progéniture.  
Mais à sa mort, tout devint difficile pour la vieille femme que je suis. C'est alors qu'apparut Hime, comme vous un jour, me demandant une place ici et portant dans ses bras un enfant. Je lui avais répondu qu'elle pouvait rester ici du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on nous chasse. Elle m'a longuement écouté puis m a dit de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

_Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas un spectacle ?_

_Mais nous n'avons jamais travaillé._

_Au contraire ! Moi je vois autour de moi des femmes de bonnes familles sachant chanter, danser et converser de la meilleure manière qu'il soit._

_Vous voulez que nous devenions un bordel ?_

_Pourquoi un bordel ? J'appellerais plutôt ceci un grand spectacle !_

- Elle paraissait si enthousiaste que je n ai pas eu le cœur de l'en empêcher. Elle devint très rapidement l'élément clé de cet établissement. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux châtains aussi légers et fins que des fils de soie. Son regard candide et profond attendrissait tous les cœurs même ceux des plus endurcis. Les clients, des hommes pour l'essentiel venaient en masse pour avoir la chance de l'entendre chanter. C'était irréel. Le seigneur Takatori la convoitait …

Aya n'osa poser la question. Est-ce que cet homme avait réservé le même sort à cette femme ?

- Non, Aya, répondit elle comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Il n a pas eu le temps de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle est morte avant… Malgré le feu qui l'animait, elle était de faible constitution. Elle s'éteint un matin.

Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues ridées.

- Qu'est devenu son enfant ?

- Il vit avec nous. Bien que personne ne le remarque à cause de la boue qui recouvre son visage et les haillons qu il porte, il a hérité de toute la beauté de sa mère.

- Ken… pensa Aya

Ken était le seul homme de cet établissement. Cela ne pouvait n'être que lui.

Les journées se passaient et se ressemblaient toutes.

La plupart des sœurs profitaient de la journée pour parfaire leur art.

Momo san leur enseigner la cérémonie du thé et avait demandé à Aya de leur enseigner l'art de la danse dans lequel elle excellait.

Curieusement, Ken fut chargé des cours de cithare. Cet instrument nécessitait des pincements délicats des cordes qu'une main d'homme n'aurait pu prodiguer.

La mélodie que Ken tirait de cet instrument semblait appartenir à un autre monde.

Ce garçon était décidément étonnant.

Le cours de cithare avait lieu le matin à la première heure laissant ainsi à Ken son après midi pour s'adonner à des activités plus viriles.

- Schuldiggggggggggggggggg !!!! Tu es encore en retard !

- Que veux tu kitten ? Il faut bien que je préserve ma beauté, lui répondit entre deux bâillements un jeune homme roux.

Schuldig était d'une beauté rare avec des cheveux roux négligemment peignés. Sa physionomie était semblable à celle de Youji si ce n'était qu'il émanait de lui bien plus de sensualité.

Il arborait toujours sur ses lèvres un sourire narquois qui charmait les femmes et irritait les hommes, surtout Ken et Youji pour des raisons différentes.

Pour Youji, car il représentait un rival plus que potentiel et pour Ken car il semblait adorer se moquer de lui.

Pour Schuldig, Youji ne représentait aucunement une menace car il se sentait supérieur en tout point et pour Ken…

- Mets toi en garde !

- Même ainsi, tu ne parviendras pas à me battre, Kitten.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ken se lança vers lui, le sabre à la main. Schuldig évitait chacune des attaques avec une facilité déconcertante qui enrageait le plus jeune.

Les sœurs adoraient voir leur petit cadet essayer de battre le rouquin. Leur échange, même si pour Schuldig il s'agissait davantage d'un jeu, était d'une grâce peu commune, comme si chacun des deux dansaient. Schuldig possédait la grâce et la rapidité d'une panthère tandis que Ken avait l'agilité et la souplesse d'un chat. Du moins, jusqu'à la chute…

Ken dans son élan perdit son équilibre. Sa chute aurait pu être douloureuse si Schuldig ne l'avait rattrapé au dernier instant.

Il avait saisi Ken par la taille.

Ken pouvait sentir le torse viril bien que fin de son adversaire se presser de plus en plus sur son dos. La chaleur monta rapidement à ses joues.

- Schuldig ! Lâche moi !!!!

- C'est rare qu'une personne me le demande… kitten, avait il soupiré.

- Schuldig !!!!

Schuldig aimait à titiller Ken mais il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser trop loin. Ken était tout simplement trop facile à perturber et le connaissant il se serait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant 3 jours sans en ressortir. Or il n y avait rien que Schuldig appréciait davantage que sa compagnie.

Il avait un jour réfléchi à ce que représentait Ken pour lui et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était une sorte d'animal de compagnie, un chaton qui aimait s'amuser et découvrir la vie.

Soudain, Schuldig sentit un regard froid et inquisiteur se poser sur lui.

Parmi les sœurs, il y avait cette femme d'une rare beauté aux yeux améthystes, la couleur des démons pensa t il en son for intérieur.

- Schuldig ? demanda Ken quelque peu inquiet du silence de son compagnon.

Chose très rare.

Ken suivit son regard et découvrit Aya.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois que Aya t a aussi subjugué, taquina Ken.

Schuldig se retourna vers Ken, le surprenant.

- Elle est effectivement très belle, mais j'apprécie davantage les personnes vraies et naturelles. Ca m'évite de chercher à savoir qui elles sont.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ken qui se sentit une fois de plus rougir et préféra détourner les yeux.

Schuldig retourna vers Aya.

Une espèce de tension s'était installée entre eux.

Une sorte de domination… Qui aurait le dessus ?

Momo san apparut juste au bon moment.

Les enfants, il serait temps de se préparer pour le spectacle.

Les sœurs partirent se préparer, de même que Aya, lançant à Schuldig un dernier regard empli de défi. Cette attitude amusa ce dernier.

- Schuldig, j'espère que tu ne vas pas causer des problèmes…

- Est-ce que je t ai déjà donné une raison de t inquiéter ?

- Tout le temps ! grommela Ken.

Schuldig éclata de rire, un rire riche et sincère sans l'ironie qui le caractérisait et surtout qu'il ne réservait qu'à Ken.

Ken rit également de bon cœur.

- Ken tu peux m'aider ? hurla une voix.

- Je dois te laisser à demain, Schuschu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter, Schuldig l'attira dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur son front ce qui le fit le rougir aussitôt.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'un homme les observait de loin....


End file.
